Crossover
by mickeygirl101
Summary: This is a crossover, as the title would suggest, between CSI: NY and Bones. When the cannibal from the FBI's case strikes in New York, the two teams have to join together. Yeah, that summary sucked. MacxPeyton,Fiesta, BxB, AH, ZachOC, DL. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: yeah, so this idea kind of came to me when I was watching Bones, I can't remember the exact name of the episode, but there was a cannibal in the episode, and then I watched CSI: NY, and I just really wanted to combine the two shows. Wow, that was a major run- on sentence. **

**Chapter 1 – Getting Together**

_In New York_

"Teacher by the name of Ms. Gloria Sanchez found the remains this morning on her way to work. What a way to wake up, no? Anyway, seems to be your everyday skeleton, except its missing about half of its rib cage, but I'll have Hawkes confirm that," Flack said as explained the situation to Mac, Danny, and Lindsay.

They walked toward the crime scene, where an almost complete skeleton lay on the paved sidewalk. They started to process the scene, when Mac's cell phone went off.

"Mac Taylor," he said calmly walking away from the scene.

"Lindsay," Danny started as he examined the skull, "do those look like bite marks to you?" She bent next to the body, and started to examine the skull, which were in fact covered in bite marks.

"Wow, what a way to go," Lindsay said as she nodded. They went back to processing, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by Mac.

"Guess where we get to go?" Mac asked them.

"Hell?" asked Flack, which was followed by laughter from his friends and a disapproving look from Mac.

"No," Mac started, "apparently this is a federal case. The FBI wants to take over the case, but I told them that we could figure this out without there help. After a lot of arguing we finally came to agreement. The entire homicide unit is going to transport the remains and evidence over to Washington D.C., where we will join up with the federal team currently working on this case." All he got was silence as an answer, and yet another side remark from Flack.

-------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab, Mac had compiled an entire team to take with him to Washington. The usual, Stella, Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Hawkes, and himself, and he'd also decided to bring Peyton, Adam, and the newest addition to the crime lab, Minnie Gupta. They'd all agreed to got to Washington with him, and they were currently getting ready to board the flight.

"Flight 456 to Washington D.C. is ready to board," said the flight attendant. They'd all packed light, hoping that they wouldn't be there to long, but if necessary they would be able to have more clothes shipped out to them.

Mac and Peyton, Danny and Lindsay, Flack and Stella, and Minnie, Adam, and Hawkes had all managed to find seats together. Mac and Peyton were, as usual, being extremely flirtatious, and by now the rest of the team had learned to ignore them. Danny and Lindsay were trying very hard to ignore the rising amount of sexual tension between the two of them, but sitting so close to each other was making it even harder. Flack and Stella were arguing about something sports related, while Minnie, Adam, and Hawkes slept. They'd been working the night shift lately, and any opportunity to sleep was welcome.

-------------------------------------------------------

_In Washington D.C._

When they finally arrived in Washington, they grabbed their luggage and headed out front. Stella was the first one to spot the black hummer that was supposed to pick them up, and she pointed to it excitedly.

"I see it! I see it!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. They all stared at her with an odd expression on their face, "What I get excited easily!" The car pulled around so that it was right in front of them, and (our favorite FBI agent) Agent Seely Booth popped out of the car.

"Agent Booth," he started shaking Mac's hand, "I'm guessing your Mac Taylor, so, nice to meet you." He flashed them all a smile, which caused almost every girl, except for Minnie, to practically sway in their spot. They could not take their eyes off of him. "My partners bringing around another car," he said as Brennan pulled around.

They piled both themselves and the luggage into the two cars and took off. Stella, Peyton, Lindsay, and Minnie went with Brennan, while Mac, Danny, Flack, Adam, and Hawkes went with Booth.

_Brennan's car_

"Oh my God," Stella exclaimed, "you're partner is way to cute!" Brennan squirmed uncomfortably in her chair. She didn't like the idea of Booth getting together with any one other than her, but the minute any sexual images of Booth popped into her head she shoved to a little corner in her brain, which would often relocate itself whenever she went to sleep.

"I guess, but he's kind of a freak sometimes," she replied, hoping that this would get Stella away from Booth.

"I totally agree," Minnie said, "why would anyone like someone who has brawn instead of brains!" Minnie was not in fact her birth name, but a nickname. She had loved the nickname so much, she had legally changed her name to Minnie when she turned 18. Two years later she had managed to get a job working for the New York crime lab, and had been known to have a dirty sense of humor. Brennan made a mental note to make sure she got Minnie's number to give to Zack. They were roughly the same age, Brennan drew, from their facial structures, but she kept this information to herself.

"I don't know," Stella continued, "what do you think Lindsay. Lindsay?" Lindsay had dropped out of this conversation because when Stella brought up how Brennan's partner was cute, it reminded her of how cute Danny was, and now she was having herself a sexy little day dream.

"What?" Lindsay asked suddenly, awakening from her trance like state. Stella laughed, the look on Lindsay's face was priceless.

"Stella we had better not ask Lindsay, because we all know how badly she wants to Danny right now, I mean she has her 'Danny' face on," Peyton exclaimed through the their laughter. Lindsay tried to think of a comeback, but the only one she could think of was.

"I have a Danny face?" This only caused the rest of the girls to burst out into laughter.

"Of course, just like Stella has a Flack face and I have a Mac face," Peyton explained. Stella laughed, and playfully punched Peyton's arm.

"I do not have a Flack face!" she retaliated, "I now have a Detective Booth face!" Everyone laughed, except for Brennan who was trying hard not to show how much this bothered her.

"We're here!" Brennan explained, parking the car. They got out, and walked over the Booth's car.

"So did you have a nice car ride," Flack said playfully. The girls burst out into laughter. "I'll take that as a yes." They walked towards the entrance, but halfway there Minnie stopped.

"Wait, this isn't the FBI," she started, "this is the Jeffersonian!" Booth and Brennan explained the whole partnership they had going on, and they continued up the steps. Booth opened the door, while Brennan gave them their visitor's passes. They had all officially arrived in Washington.

**AU: REVIEW! Plz! PLZ REVIEW! I'd like to know what you think. If I get over ten reviews I'll post the next chapter up! So you had better review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

**Chapter 2 – Discoveries**

The first thing the New Yorkers heard was the current argument taking place between Hodgins and Zack.

"Hodgins, I doubt that if you were to flush every toilet in the building at the exact same time the building would be pushed off the ground. I mean maybe if the Jeffersonian wasn't attached to the ground by magnetic poles!" exclaimed Zack.

"Ha! The government wants you to think that they've reinforced the building, but they haven't! Plus, the water pressure would be off the charts," Hodgins replied. Angela sat next to him, shaking her head.

"Wow, I am marrying a man who has a secret love of toilets and water pressure. Yup, this is defiantly romantic," said Angela sarcastically. She looked up, only to see the parade of people standing in front of the lab. "Oh look, people!" Angela stood up and walked over to the group of CSIs standing in front of her.

"Angela Montenegro, facial reconstruction," she started to shake each of their hands, "and the guy with the beard is Dr. Jack Hodgins, he does forensic entomology, and, well, me. The other social awkward scientist is Dr. Zack Addy, child genius extraordinaire!"

"Where is the evidence," Zack stated plainly. If he had in fact been paying attention to the newcomers, he would have realized that the entire time Minnie had not taken her eyes off of him, but the rest of the girls didn't.

"Its being shipped over in thermal containers in private jets," Minnie said, breaking away from her trance. She had realized that socializing could come later, and that, right now, their case was top priority. She found herself a bar stool next to one of the lab tables, and sat down.

"Hey, are they here," Cam said walking out of the autopsy room, "Peyton? Oh my god, Peyton." She ran towards Peyton, and gave her an enormous hug. "We interned together at the London Crime Lab."

"I hate to interrupt," Mac started, "but we're to solve a murder. If we could look at your previous case files for the other couple of crimes we could get up to speed. We also have our case file if you want to look at it."

"Right," said Brennan, "we also have some items that we think may have belonged to our killer. He was smart though. Our forensics team couldn't find any fingerprints, but you guys are more than welcome to look."

"Danny, Lindsay, you guys go check out the vault," said Stella. It had become obvious by now that Mac may have been the official head of the homicide unit, but it was a position shared between Stella and him. Danny and Lindsay nodded, and walked away.

"Wait," asked Lindsay, "where are the items being stored?"

"Hodgins, show them where the vault is," said Booth. "What else do you guys need?"

"Right now, we really just need to go over any evidence you guys have," said Mac. "Hawkes and Peyton can go over any remains you guys have left over from the previous cases. Stella and I will see if there's anything we can salvage from these case files. Flack after you find out who are Vic's were I want you to talk to their family and friends, we may be able to find a lead. Minnie and Zack, if I'm allowed to give you direction, work on our new Vic. He'll be arriving soon, and the faster we evaluate him the better. " The team instantly separated to do their assigned tasks.

**AU: Okay, I know this was kinda short, but I need your opinion on something. I kinda broke my rule and wrote another chapter even though I didn't get 10 reviews, but ppl wanted me to so I did. Anyway, the next chapter will be devoted to one of our favorite little pairs. The nominees our:**

**Danny and Lindsay**

**Flack and Stella (not sure how this is gonna work yet)**

**Minnie and Zack(whom I am starting to love to write about)**

**Brennan and Booth**

**So in your review cast your vote! Cast it now! NOW I SAY NOW! Good day, or good night.**


	3. Chapter 3 Discoveries Pt 1

**Chapter 3 – Discoveries Pt. 1**

**AU: Okay, unfortunately I have not been getting close to as much reviews as I would have liked, and I felt that to have a really good vote thing going I had to wait a while. So, I decided to just make this chapter Zack Minnie related because I really enjoy writing about those two. The next couple of chapters will be in order of voting so if you want a chapter dedicated to your favorite pairing you really need to vote! I'm also looking for any thing you may want to happen in future chapters. Kidnapping, death, all those nice things (that was sarcasm for those of us – like me – who have problems detecting that) **

The new body took about 15 minutes to arrive, and the minute it did both Minnie and Zack got to work. They'd first had to make sure that none of the evidence had been damaged during the flight. Zack mentally noted that the skeleton was unusually clean; no particulates were on the body at all. If he had not known that this was a murder victim, he would have thought that this was a skeleton used in teaching instruction.

Throughout the entire process, they kept secretly stealing glances at each other. Minnie was into geeks, why she was not sure, but if there ever was a geek it was Zack. Zack had almost instantly picked up the fact that Minnie had been staring at him all day, but he had learned enough from Hodgins and Booth to realize that he shouldn't bring it up

For the next couple of hours, the two tried extremely hard to keep their itsy bitsy sexual feelings for each other contained so that they could do their job. Zack had discovered that it was a female around the age of 25, while Minnie had started to scrape the minuscule amounts of particulates of the bones.

"I'd better get this to Hodgins," she started staring into the clear evidence bag, "he'll probably want to see this." Fate, however, had other plans, and had decided to exploit her extreme clumsiness. She was preoccupied with examining what was in the evidence bag, she did not realize the table leg her foot was about to collide with.

Her leg had wrapped itself around the leg of the table, which sent her crashing to the floor. The evidence bag flew upwards, landing a couple of feet away. To prevent herself from smashing into the floor, she tried to stretch out her arms, but, at this exact moment, Zack had decided to shift ever so slightly to the left. This caused him to be completely knocked over by Minnie's graceful fall. This placed her on top of him, on top of the floor, in less than 5 seconds she had ended up right on top of (our favorite socially awkward scientist) Zack.

Her legs had become intertwined in his, and her hands lay gently on his chest. They were both trying extremely hard to stop their lovely little "sex" conscious from going into overdrive. The fact was that they both wanted to strip the other one down right there, and do it on the Jeffersonian's floor. They lay there in silence for about 5 minutes thinking about what to say:

_You just met him!_

_You don't even know her yet!_

_This is so completely awkward!_

_The probability of this moment happening at this exact time was roughly 5!_

_Wow, this is actually really comfortable._

There lovely little thoughts were cut short, by the opening of the door.

"Oh my god," they heard Angela shout from above. "I am so sorry; I did not mean to interrupt anything!" Minnie and Zack had both taken advantage of this moment to get off of each other, but the damage had already been done. It had taken Angela about 10 minutes to tell almost everyone she could about what she had witnessed.

------------------------------------------------------------

They had managed to finish processing the dead body without any more extreme tension arising, but by the end of the day they were having problems concentrating. They were extremely relieved when Mac walked in.

"Guys, we're all heading out to some diner for dinner, you want to come with us?" he asked. Minnie practically fell out of her seat in an attempt to get out of there. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying her work; the only problem was every 3 seconds some nasty little fantasy popped into her head involving whipped cream, Zack, and a very confused cow.

"I'm starving!" Minnie exclaimed, grabbing her jacket which had fallen to the floor in the confusion of the day's earlier events.

"Zack, you want to come?" Mac asked turning around to face him.

"I'm not sure," Zack answered slowly, "I mean it is necessary for me to eat, and seeing as Hodgins is my ride."

"Why is Hodgins your ride?" asked Minnie, making eye contact with him for the first time since after their little accident.

"I don't drive," he answered calmly; he'd been asked this question more than enough times.

"Well," she started, "driving is obviously a dangerous thing, but the probability of a crash is roughly one in two thousand."

"Yes, but if you knew what I knew about structural engineering you might not want to drive either!"

"Okay," said Mac interrupting their argument, "can we continue this lovely conversation at a place where there's food." Zack and Minnie both nodded, and followed Mac out of the door. They had gotten barely 10 feet away from their lab, when suddenly Zack stopped.

"400 degrees Fahrenheit," he said softly. He turned around suddenly and ran back down the hall, leaving a very confused Mac and Minnie.

"You go ahead Mac," Minnie started, "I guess we're kinda like partners right now, so I'd better go help him." She turned around and ran after Zack, leaving an even more confused Mac standing there.

"I am very very confused," said Mac as he walked away.

_Back in the Lab_

Zack had instantly begun scraping part of the upper right humerus.

"Okay, want to explain to me what '400 degrees Fahrenheit' means?" Minnie asked placing her jacket on the lab table next to her.

"I have a theory," he started, "but I do not like to theorize so I probably shouldn't tell you until after I have proof." Throughout this entire statement, Zack did not once look up at her.

"Okay, Mr. Genius man," she snapped, pulling his attention away from the bones in front of him, "I know you have an IQ of like 175, but we're partners on this. You really have to tell me what you're theorizing about so that I can help you, and, even if you're wrong, if I help you we'll be able to rule it out faster."

"Fine," he said as he looked back down towards the bones. "What if she was roasted alive, then, after our cannibal finished eating, he bleached the bones. That would explain why the bones are unusually white."

"That," she started, "is genius! The even better part is that each brand of bleach has different chemical markers. If we can find out what bleach he used we can have Flack see who bought that specific type of bleach in the New York area. If we also figure out at what temperature she was roasted we can check New York buildings to see which ones have furnaces or incinerators that give off that much heat!"

"That's what I'm thinking," he said as he handed her a test tube with bone scrapings inside of it. "Test this for bleach, while I see what temperature our victim was roasted at." They'd made two discoveries that day: one know to them, one unknown. They'd figured out how their Vic had died, but what they didn't know was that they were completely and utterly perfect for each other. Don't you just love nerd love?


	4. Chapter 4 Inbetween

**Chapter 4 – In Between**

**AU: So to give ppl more time to vote I added a chapter in between (thus the chapter name) to kinda work more with the plot. Hope you enjoy!!**

After a good night's sleep, both teams decided to meet back at the Jeffersonian around 8 the next morning. Seeing as both Mac and Stella had been able to get company cars, they were able to drive themselves over.

"Hey guys," Lindsay said taking a seat at the table in the break room. Danny and Hawkes took seats next to her, while Flack and Stella, who were once again arguing, stood a couple of feet away.

"Hey," said Angela sitting down in the remaining empty seat. Excluding Minnie and Zack, everyone else had arrived.

"Umm," started Stella, who had managed to win the argument, "where's Minnie? She wasn't at the hotel last night."

"Oh," started Mac, "apparently Zack had some weird hunch and Minnie went to go help him with it. Wait, are you saying that they were here all night?" Brennan got up quickly and started to walk away when she realized that no one was following her.

"Normally when Zack has a hunch, which isn't often, he's usually correct. So let's find him, and ask him what his hunch was." This was followed by a long string of "oh"s, and the rest of the group followed her. When they finally arrived at the lab, however, Minnie and Zack were no where to be seen.

"Okay, where are they?" Flack asked as he walked in.

"How cute!" they all heard Peyton exclaim. "I think I found them!" With their backs against the wall, both Zack and Minnie had fallen asleep, her head resting on Zack's shoulder and his resting on her head, an open case file lying on their laps.

"I almost feel like leaving them there," said Lindsay quietly. The rest of the girls agreed.

"Really, cause I don't," exclaimed Booth. He swung his leg towards them, which hit the edge of Zack's knee. "Hey lovebirds, time to get up." That instantly woke the two of them up. After realizing the position they both were in, they instantly stood up.

"Booth," said Brennan among the laughter, "you ruined it before we could get pictures!"

"That's not funny!" exclaimed Minnie in her own defense. "Since you were mean to us we're not telling you what we found out!"

"We're not?" asked Zack confused.

"Yes, we're not. Even though we may have possibly solved your case, we are now not telling you until you apologize," she paused, "and one of you buy me a doughnut."

"Why a doughnut?" asked Danny.

"Because I'm hungry and want a doughnut," answered Minnie, which was soon followed by a round of laughter.

"We apologize for laughing at you," said Peyton, "now just tell us what you found out."

"Apology accepted. Okay, so Mr. Genius over here figured out that the bones may have been bleached after being roasted. Apparently, even after a human has been burned, or roasted in this case, the bone chars not disintegrates, but seep into the bone marrow. If our killer bleached the bones after he was done eating the body, it would explain why the bones were so white! Anyway, so Zack tested the bones to find any evidence of roasting that may have been left behind, and he found high amounts of Sodium, Potassium, Calcium, chlorophyll, and hemoglobin, which are some of the main ingredients in ash." She stopped for a second to breathe, which Zack took as his cue to continue their lovely little story.

"After we confirmed that the body had in fact been roasted, Minnie was able to check to see if the bones had remnants of bleach on them. It seems that every type of bleach has a different chemical structure so that if it is ingested Poison Control can give them the correct medication to counter each chemicals affects. Our Vic, thankfully, was bleached in highly rare bleach called Mighty White, which is only used by major cleaning companies. Guess what bleach the cleaning company the Jeffersonian uses?"

"Oh, please tell me it's Mighty White," said Stella.

"It is," said Minnie, "so we thought that maybe that was how our killer seemed to know every move we were going to make. He actually worked at the Jeffersonian! When he realized how close you guys were to revealing his identity, he placed the body in New York, hoping that it would send you guys off track."

"This means that we have a suspect list. All we need to do is pull up all males working as janitors who recently traveled to New York!" exclaimed Brennan. "Great job. I will definitely buy you that doughnut Minnie!"

"Yay, because after no dinner and no breakfast, I'm freaking starving!"

After Flack was able to pull up a list of every male janitor working at the Jeffersonian, only to find that none of them had any access to bleach what-so-ever, so that lead ended up turning into a dead end. He'd called the rest of the team back into Brennan's office to see if they could possibly come up with a new lead.

"Are you serious!" exclaimed Minnie angrily, "I stayed up like all night and it was a dead end!" Lindsay and Minnie were seated on the floor, due to the lack of seats, while Stella, Flack, Mac, whose lap Peyton was sitting on, sat on the couch. Brennan sat at her desk, while the rest of them remained standing.

"There was a high possibility that our findings were miscalculated," said Zack quietly.

"Zack," said Booth, "seeing as your IQ is in the stratosphere I doubt you miscalculated."

"Okay so all we know is that the body was roasted and then bleached. Did you guys figure out what temperature she was roasted at?" asked Angela.

"Between 200-300 degrees Fahrenheit," answered Zack quietly. He was silently recalculating every thing they had done last night to try and find an error he had made that could possibly give them another lead.

"Which means that anyone could have killed her," said Lindsay. They sat there in silence trying to figure out any thing they have missed.

"A temp," Minnie exclaimed jumping up from her seat on the floor. "Maybe they sent a temp to work for the cleaning service. The temp broke into where they stored the bleach, stole a couple of bottles, and then got himself fired. He wouldn't be listed as an employee because they wouldn't have officially have hired him yet."

"Zack, you better come up with something real fast because I'm starting to think she's replaced you as Mr. Genius," said Booth.

"That would be Ms. Genius to you," Minnie replied.

"It makes sense," started Zack, "her theory is completely probable and logical. The only problem is that there's no science to back it up, which makes the evidence circumstantial. The company also didn't report any bleach being stolen."

"Obviously," countered Stella, "bleach can be dangerous stuff. They obviously want to tell the police department that there's about 6 bottles of the stuff missing."

"So," said Mac taking charge of the situation, "why doesn't Flack try to get a list of temps who worked for the cleaning company and Booth pay a visit to the company to see if anything was stolen."

"Fine with me Mac," answered both Flack and Booth. They were currently at an in-between stage. Until they had proof that bleach had been stolen, they were in-between guess work and evidence.


	5. Chapter 5 Stuck

**Chapter 5 – Stuck**

**AU: According to the current voting status, DL has won. So here is my DL chapter.**

Once Flack and Booth left to find a suspect list, Danny and Lindsay decided to finish going over the evidence in the vault. The only problem was that Danny was no where to be found.

"Um Mac," asked Lindsay, "Have you seen Danny anywhere?"

"Yeah, I think I saw him go back into the break room," Mac said as he reviewed the case files.

"Oh, thanks," Lindsay said as she walked away. She stopped short of the break room when she saw Danny talking to girls who worked in the paleontology department.

"Yeah," he said obviously flirting with the both of them, "its hard working in New York. You know here are some pretty messed up people out there, and most of them reside in New York City."

"It must be so hard on you," one of the girls answered back. Lindsay tensed up. She and Danny were sleeping together, then again it was more of a friend with benefits type of thing, but this was really upsetting her.

"Danny, could you stop flirting, and just help me down in the vault!" she exclaimed from the doorway. She walked off, only to be followed by Danny.

"Whoa, slow down there Montana, give a man time to breathe. I mean what's the evidence gonna do, get up and walk away? Danny asked.

"Yeah, well you shouldn't be flirting with any one right now, we have a job to do," she replied.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that we haven't slept together in like a week would it?" Lindsay stopped and turned to face him. 

"We are not having this discussion here, in front of all these people," Lindsay said motioning to the group of scientists who were now watching them.

"All right then," Danny said opening a storage room door, "let's have that conversation in here."

"Fine," she answered as she walked in to the storage room. Danny followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

"So," Danny started, "want to explain to me what that was all about?"

"The fact that we've slept together for about 4 weeks now, and you didn't once call me after words? Or the fact that you didn't even try to go back to base 1,2, and 3, seeing as we skipped those and went right to 4. Because right now I'm really confused as to where we stand," Lindsay started, but was cut off when Danny suddenly kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Danny after he broke off. Lindsay just looked at him. There was a 2 minute pause, before they were both heavily making out in the closet, and about 5 minutes away from doing it right there.

Outside the door, however, was an unsuspecting Flack. All he could hear were funny noises coming from that storage room, so obviously he just had to open the door.

"Oh wow," Flack said opening the door, only to slam the door back into its original position. "That was something I never wanted to see in my lifetime."

"Flack," asked Stella as she walked by, "you like you were it by a snowball."

"I wish I was," Flack answered, "I think I just saw Danny and Lindsay getting ready to do it in the storage room!"

"Flack, you idiot, are you saying you interrupted them!"

"Um, I guess,"

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stella as she walked off, but she silently told herself how hot Flack looked when he was stunned. Danny and Lindsay had, by now, realized that the storage room wasn't exactly the best place in the world to sleep with each other, and proceeded to the job at hand, which was to go over all the items in the vault for fingerprints.

"You guys are late," said Hodgins when they finally arrived at the vault.

"We got distracted, but we're here now," responded Lindsay, "so what do you need us to do?"

"See if you can open the interior vault. It's in the corner of the vault, we think our killer eats in there, and that's probably where all the fingerprints are. Only problem is that we haven't figured out a way to open it yet, but see if you can. I'll be right back, I need a couple more test tubes," said Hodgins as he walked up the stairs and back into the lab. Lindsay and Danny walked towards the interior vault, only to find that there was in fact no lock on the vault. It was almost as if though someone had sealed it, never wanting it to be opened again.

"Well," Lindsay started, "how are we supposed to get in?" Danny shook his head.

"No idea," he replied. They didn't have to think because a second later the door started to open.

"Okay, that is really weird," Lindsay stood taking a step away from the vault.

"Are we supposed to go in?" asked Danny tentatively. When Lindsay nodded, he grabbed his kit from the lab table outside of the vault and followed her inside.

"Oh my God," Lindsay said. The room was not in fact the killer's dining table, but in fact looked like where he would choose his victims. There were multiple maps up on the wall, each one looking like it had been bought for a designated target.

"That is really messed up," said Danny as he picked up a file that had been lying on the table. "Hey, this looks like some type of itinerary. It's like he planned each and every killing ahead of time."

"Does it say who the next victim might be?" Lindsay asked walking over to look at the file.

"Um," said Danny scanning through the pages, "I don't think so." Before he could finish, however, he heard a crash from behind them. "Shit," Someone had shut the door on them, leaving them locked in the vault.

"What are we going to do? The vault is enforced with solid steel, there's no way any one is going to hear us in this thing!" Lindsay exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Hodgins will come back and realize that we're gone," Danny said. We'll be out of here in no time. If only they knew that there was nothing Hodgins could do about the door, and that, until the killer came back, they were stuck.

**AU: Just thought I'd say sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors on my paper 'cause I tend to miss them. Also, I do not own any of the characters except for Minnie. I forgot to do that when I started so I'm doing that now.**


	6. Chapter 6 Deadly, but Fun

**Chapter 6 – Deadly, but Fun**

**AU: Just thought I'd take a moment to thank all the people who reviewed! Plz review again and again because I ♥ hearing what you think!**

"Our Vic's name was Blair Hemmings. Her parents reported her missing about a week ago, who wants to go break the news?" asked Angela jokingly.

"We'll send Flack to go tell them, he's surprisingly good at that seeing as how completely insensitive he can be sometimes," said Stella.

"I'm starting to see that," replied Angela, "In fact; he's kind of like Hodgins sometimes, but without the conspiracies."

"Sorry to interrupt," started Hodgins, "but have either of you seen Danny or Lindsay. I let for 5 minutes and when I came back they were gone." Stella and Angela both shook their heads.

"Well that sucks because no one in this entire building has seen them anywhere."

"You guys talking about our missing CSIs," asked Flack walking in.

"Yup," started Stella, "have you checked all the closets?" Flack started to laugh, when he realized that only he and Stella would have gotten it. "Inside joke."

"Where were they when you left?" asked Angela.

"They were examining the interior vault," answered Hodgins.

"You don't think that they managed to open it, and then got themselves locked in?" asked Stella slowly.

"Crap," said Hodgins. It took everyone about 10 minutes to get down to the vault.

"How do we figure out if they're in there?" asked Mac turning to face Minnie and Zack.

"Wait," Minnie started, "why are you looking at us?"

"Because you both are genius squints," replied Booth.

"That's a stupid reason, and personally the only thing I can think of is to break through the interior vault," said Minnie turning towards Zack, hoping that he had a better idea.

"I concur, but if you give us the measurements we should be able to figure out how long they have. Assuming, of course, that there is in fact oxygen in that room," Zack said grimly.

"Um," said Flack pulling out a measuring tape, "6 feet by 6 feet by 6 feet."

"You carry a measuring tape around Flack?" asked Stella, trying to contain her laughter. Flack just shrugged, and placed the measuring tape back into his pocket.

"That gives them both roughly," Zack paused, "4 hours until they run out of oxygen."

"Are you taking into account what they may be doing in there that could use up oxygen faster?" asked Minnie.

"What do you mean?"

"Danny's kit is missing, so I'm assuming that they are inside the vault processing?"

"Well taking into account that they could be processing I still think they'd have, if they exerted as little force possible, 4 hours, but if they exerted maximum force then they'd have roughly 3 and a half hours."

"What if they had sex?" asked Flack, which caused every head in the room to turn to look at him, "Its just that I sort of caught them earlier making out, and what are two people supposed to do when locked in room together?"

"Analyze evidence," said Zack.

"If they slept together they have at most 2 hours, once again taking in they exert as much force as they could," stated Minnie plainly.

"Okay, Adam take samples of the vault's exterior, see exactly what its made of. Stella swab for fingerprints, and Flack go talk to the parents of Blair Hemmings, see what you can find out about her. Hodgins look at the particulates from the concrete Blair's body was found on, maybe it'll have something. Zack and Minnie think of every possible thing those two could do in there and give us a time frame," said Mac. They quickly went to start their assigned tasks, hoping that what they did could bring them closer to finding the killer and where Danny and Lindsay were.

**1 hour later**

"Mac," stated Adam, "the vault is a mixture of titanium, platinum, and steel. It's kind of a new thing among rich people. They get this new type of vault, that's supposed to be the strongest vault on Earth, to keep their mega-valuable items in. If we want to break through it, we're gonna need a thermal inducing laser that can reach temperatures of 500 degrees Farenheit."

"I might actually have a way to get that," said Brennan, "There's a department in the Jeffersonian that's experimenting with lasers. I could ask to borrow one of their lasers, I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Good, go ask them," replied Mac.

_The Hemmings Residence_

"I'm sorry for your loss Ms. Hemmings, but, if you don't mind, I'd really like to ask you some questions about Blair," said Flack solemnly. Through her tears, Ms. Hemmings slowly nodded her head.

"Did you know if Blair was dating anyone?"

"No, Blair wasn't like that. She was going to be a doctor. She used to say that her social life could wait ten years, until after she got her medical degree." Ms. Hemmings broke out in sobs again, and Flack patiently waited for her to calm down.

"Has she talked to you about any one following her lately?"

"Never, every one liked my little girl." Flack put on his fake smile, every mom thought that their little girl was an angel.

"Do you have any phone numbers of close, personal friends we could try to make contact with?"

"Of course," Ms. Hemmings said through her tears, "she had many friends." Ms. Hemmings walked into the kitchen, and came back with a note card with 6 or 7 phone numbers on it. "These are the only phone numbers I have for any of her friends. I hope this helps."

"It will, and thank you again for speaking with us," Flack said as he stood up. He quickly excused himself, hoping to avoid another waterfall exploding from that woman's eyes. Sometimes, he really hated his job.

**1 ½ Hours Later**

By now, the laser was almost finished creating a minuscule hole in the vault. Minnie and Zack had created a 2-3 hour time frame before Lindsay and Danny died to due to lack of oxygen. They stood by anxiously waiting for the laser to cut through the combination of metals, and they could all check to see if Danny and Lindsay were in fact in the vault. Finally, after about 10 minutes, the laser finally sliced through the remaining metal, and they were able to check for Danny and Lindsay.

"Danny, Lindsay, you guys in there?" asked Mac tentatively.

"Yeah," they heard Danny answer, "We're in here. Although its' getting pretty stuffy in here." Before Mac could reply, Minnie and Zack had pushed him out of the way.

"Danny," started Minnie, "whatever you do, do not sleep with Lindsay."

"Excuse me!" they heard Lindsay exclaim from inside the vault.

"You'll run out of oxygen faster if you sleep with her!" Zack exclaimed, "We won't have enough time to get you out of there alive if you sleep with one another." There was a pause on the other end.

"Um," started Danny, "I wish you had told that to us an hour ago." They entire team seemed to tense up, they had less than an hour to get Danny and Lindsay out of there before they died. Sure sex was fun, but in this case it was deadly.


	7. Chapter 7 Out

**Chapter 7 – Out**

**AU: Hello again! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. This chapter kind of sucks because I'm suffering from MASSIVE writer's block so idea's are welcome! Also wanted to let you know that I really have no idea what the chemicals I used in this chapter are, so if you do I'd really like to know: ) I also want to know who you're favorite and least favorite character is so far. Thank you: )**

"You're joking Messer," said Flack as he ran his hand through his hair, "Of all the times to take our advice and sleep with her!"

"It's not our fault," Lindsay exclaimed trying to defend their actions.

"Calm down!" Minnie pleaded, "If you guys get over excited you'll waste more oxygen!"

"What do we do now?" asked Peyton nervously. Minnie and Zack stared at each other, trying to think of anything that would get them out of there.

"We could," she started.

"But we could try," he interrupted.

"To dangerous, it could hit the others,"

"What about,"

"LaPrAc?"

"To toxic, could hurt Danny and Lindsay."

"SmAmLu?"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. She turned around to face Brennan. "Where can we find roughly 36 gallons of SmAmLu?"

"The chemistry department might have some, I'll go and check," Brennan said running off.

"Danny, Lindsay," Minnie started, "you have to get everything you possible can in that room into evidence bags, and kept it with you."

"Why?" asked Lindsay.

"Because SmAmLu is a degrader chemical, we're going to try eating through the steel, and, if it works, it might destroy evidence!"

"Gotcha, but I have one question. Why are we freaking out about this if we have a hole giving us oxygen?"

"Because, the hole we made is super tiny. Even with oxygen passing through, the fact that'd you had sex kind of destroyed about an hour's worth of oxygen, which will slowly be replenished by the hole, but not at a rate fast enough to keep you alive," answered Zack.

"I got it!" exclaimed Brennan running through the doorway, "I'm having it transported down now." It took them roughly about 15 minutes to get SmAmLu all the way down into the vaults, and they were preparing to eat through the metal. They slowly sprayed the chemicals onto the vault, making sure that there was no backsplash of acid. Finally, they managed to eat through one entire side of the vault.

"Danny! Lindsay!" Minnie exclaimed hugging each of them as they stepped outside.

"Good god Minnie let go of them," said Stella laughing as she pulled her away from Lindsay.

"I'm glad they're not dead!" Minnie protested.

"We had a little over a half hour before they would have run out of oxygen," added Zack.

"Yeah, well I can still be glad there not dead!"

"Well so are we," replied Danny laughing, "Now can we please move on and finish the case, 'cause I really wanna get back to New York soon. D.C. is scary!" This was follwed by a round of laughter from every one else in the room. They'd managed to get out of that tricky situation, but they had no idea what was in store for them soon.

**AU: Know that was super short, but writer's block is starting to get to me! REVIEW W/ IDEAS PLZ!! **


	8. Chapter 8 Drunken Moments

**Chapter 8 – the Things We Do When We're Drunk**

**AU: Having problems moving on with the plot, so I'm kind of focusing more on relationships. So enjoy & review!**

"Drinks after work today; be there," said Flack as he poked his head through the doorway.

"Why are we going out for drinks when there is a serial cannibal on the loose?" asked Minnie as she looked up from the microscope in front of her.

"To celebrate the fact that Lindsay and Danny aren't dead and the fact that they are together," Flack said walking in. 

"Why would we need to celebrate that?" asked Zack.

"Because it's an important moment," Flack said, trying to defend his point.

"But it seems illogical now," retorted Minnie. 

"What seems illogical?" asked Stella as she walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Geek over there think that it is illogical to celebrate the fact that Danny and Lindsay are together," Flack paused, "and aren't dead!"

"When we have a killer on the loose, yes I think it is illogical to celebrate!" Minnie replied angrily.

"Guys, we've all worked our asses of, we deserve a break. So whether or not you guys like it you guys are coming to celebrate the fact that Lindsay and Danny are together!" exclaimed Stella.

"What about the fact that they're not dead?" asked Zack. Stella looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"What? Oh right, the fact that they're not dead. We can celebrate that to," replied Stella, "So you'll be coming right?"

"Do we really have a choice?" asked Minnie hopefully.

"Nope, not really," replied Stella as she walked off, "We're meeting at Hodgins place at 7! See you there."

"Won't this be fun?" asked Minnie sarcastically.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi!" Angela squealed as she opened the door towards the entire CSI team. She practically pushed them inside, and grabbed their jackets. "Everyone's in the living room." They walked through the ornate hallways, and into the living room.

"Wow Hodgins," said Lindsay slowly, "how can you afford a house like this; especially on our salaries?"

"I inherited some money from my parents," Hodgins said humbly. 

"He's lying," said Booth from his seat, "He's freaking rich!"

"Thanks for keeping it private Booth," said Hodgins. 

"Forget rich," started Flack, "where's the booze?"

"In the kitchen," said Angela laughing. Flack came back carrying several cases of beer, which he then preceded to place on the coffee table in the center of the room. 

"Yes!" Danny exclaimed as he lunged for a beer. "I could really use that. You know, after almost dying and all."

"Danny you can't use that as an excuse forever!" Stella said laughing.

"Well, technically its completely possible for him to use it as an excuse multiple times, but after the sixth or seventh time it stops functioning as an excuse," said Zack slowly.

"I lost you after technically," said Danny, which was followed by a round of laughter from everyone, except for Minnie and Zack who failed to see what was so funny.

**30 Empty Beer Bottles Later**

Mac, Peyton, Danny, Lindsay, Sheldon, and Adam had all left seeing as Mac and Peyton and Danny and Lindsay had "other" plans, and Sheldon and Adam were so drunk they kind of just passed out in the backseat. 

"Flack," said Stella, her words slurred together, "did anyone tell you that you have really pretty eyes."

"Okay, this is getting way to weird," said Angela. 

"Well thank you Stella," said Flack, whose words were also slurred together, "You have very nice eyes to." It took them about 3 seconds of staring into each others eyes, when Stella jumped on top of him, and they proceeded to have sex on the couch. 

"Oh, come on guys," said Hodgins angrily, "we actually sit on that thing!"

"Hodgins," said Angela slowly, "wear are Booth and Brennan?" 

"Better question, where are Minnie and Zack?" replied a very confused Hodgins. They stared at each other blankly.

"Want to have sex?" asked Angela.

"Sure," said Hodgins, "why not. Everyone else is." Maybe all the things you do when you're drunk aren't that stupid.

**AU: Okay, so wondering whether or not to do a flashback. If so, who should I flashback on. Hm, reviews would be helpful at this point.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Morning After

**Chapter 9 – The Morning After**

**AU: Heyy, so I was getting some pretty awesome response from my last chapter so I decided to make it kind of like a flash back moment, but not really. You'll understand when you read it. Tell me what you think?**

**Minnie and Zack:**

Minnie rolled over slowly, and slowly placed her arm on something warm. She tried hard not to open her eyes, but the steady stream of sunlight pouring through the window seemed to make it completely impossible. She slowly opened her eyes toward the light; instead her eyes saw Zack's face.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed pushing herself upwards. Zack's eyes shot open and looked around wildly.

"What the?" he said as he turned towards Minnie.

"Please tell me that is just a really weird misunderstanding and that we did not in fact just sleep together?" asked Minnie slowly.

"I would if I had any idea what happened last night."

"How can you not…I have no idea either. Its okay we can figure this out. We have IQs of like a hundred and seventy-five. We can figure out what happened. So," she paused, "what happened."

"We were at a party!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yes, it was Danny and Lindsay's "We're so happy you together and alive" party, and there was lots of booze."

"And we drank lots of alcohol?"

"I'm guessing that seeing as I have a really bad headache there was probably alcohol involved."

"And then we got distracted by something," 

"Quantum Mechanics! We were talking about how when two atoms want to share electrons, and oh shit!"

"So we definitely slept together?"

"Yes, and the sad part is that quantum mechanics made it happen,"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Right," she replied, equally as slow, "Want discuss 'quantum mechanics' again?" 

**Flack and Stella**

Flack slowly started to turn around, when suddenly he found himself on the floor.

"What the," Flack started staring around him blankly. _This is not my floor, he thought to himself, or my couch, or a naked Stella. Whoa, wait naked Stella?_ His eyes shot back to the sleeping on the couch. 

"Stella," he said shaking her shoulder slowly, "Stella wake up." She stirred softly, and turned around, only to fall of the couch and on top of Flack.

"Ow," she exclaimed sitting up and rubbing her bruised spot with her hand. She stretched for a second, only to realize what, or who, she was sitting on top of. "Crap!"

"Good morning to you to," said Flack, "could you please get off of me now." Stella scrambled off of him, and lunged toward his discarded shirt and put it on. "Hey that's my shirt!"

"And now I'm wearing it," Stella retorted. There was a long awkward silence, which was followed by more long awkward silences.

"So," Flack started, "what do we do know?"

"I honestly have no clue," Stella replied. She pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"So we kind of just pretend that this never happened then?" asked Flack slowly. Stella nodded slowly, even though that was probably the last thing in the world she wanted to do right now. 

"Um, just wondering, but what time is it? If we can slip out and get back to our hotel before anyone notices than maybe…" she trailed off. Flack scrambled around looking for his watch, which he found underneath the couch. 

"6:30" he replied, "We might make it, we might not, it really depends on whether or not everyone's still wiped out from last night's party."

"We may as well try," Stella said as she scrambled to pick up their discarded clothes. She handed Flack his clothes, and they dressed as quickly as they could, hoping to escape unnoticed. Once they were finally dressed, they started to leave. 

"Oh my god," said Stella as she stopped abruptly, "Does that look like Brennan and Booth to you?" Lying in the front yard was a sleeping Brennan and Booth.

"I do not even want to know how they got there," replied Flack pulling Stella's arm, "Lets go we can't waste time." Flack dragged a gawking Stella into the car, and drove off.

**Brennan and Booth (who sadly did not do anything quite as dirty as the others)**

Brennan stirred slightly, but was awoken suddenly by a cold blast of water.

"Oh my God!" Brennan exclaimed as she and Booth jumped up. They rushed into the house closest to them to get away from the sprinklers that were shooting freezing water at them. 

They, sopping wet I might add, walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted by a very confused Hodgins and Angela.

"Hi," Brennan stuttered her mouth shaking from the cold. Booth tried to wave his hand in acknowledgment, but he was so cold he barely managed to move his hand at all. 

"What happened to you guys?" Angela asked as she jumped up to grab them a cup of warm coffee.

"I'm guessing we passed out on the lawn, and the sprinklers decided to wake us up," Brennan said as she was handed a cup of coffee. "Thanks, we," She was cut short by the sound of the front door crashing open.

"Please tell me they're still here," they heard Minnie say as she scrambled into the kitchen, "Oh, hello." Zack soon followed her.

"I'm not sure I want to know, but why are you here?" asked Hodgins, genuinely confused. 

"Well, last night Zack and I started to discuss quantum mechanics, in fact its probably the best discussion I've ever had, and we just kind of passed out," Minnie replied; however, when she brought up quantum mechanics Zack turned a bright shade of red.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here," asked Zack staring at Booth and Brennan.

"We passed out on their lawn," explained Booth, "and were woken up by their lovely sprinklers."

"Yeah, lawn and science, I _totally_ believe you. Wow, you guys," Angela said motioning towards Brennan and Minnie, "look like shit. You are borrowing some of my clothes!" Before either of them could protest she had grabbed them by their arm. This left Hodgins, Zack, and Booth alone in the kitchen. All of them stared in opposite directions, hoping to avoid any confrontations about the actual events that may have taken place last night. It seemed like an eternity to them when the girls finally came back into the kitchen.

"We really have to go soon," started Brennan, "we're already late."

"That's why we can be late and it won't really matter," replied Angela as she searched through the cupboards for something to eat. She finally managed to find a squashed box of muffins in one of the cupboards, and placed them on the table.

"Food!" Booth exclaimed as his hand dived for one of the muffins.

"Good lord Booth, you could have waited until Angela sat down," laughed Brennan. Booth only response was a casual shrug of his shoulders, seeing as his mouth was stuffed full of muffin.

'I kind of agree with Brennan though," said Minnie as she casually found herself a muffin, "We can't really afford to be late today."

"Fine," said Angela holding her hands up in mock defeat, "everyone grab a muffin and get in the car."


	10. Chapter 10 Cockroaches

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10: Cockroaches**

**AU: K, so I've been pretty depressed lately w/ the lack of reviews, so review! I don't care if you've review before, review again, and again, and again! I LUVV REVIEWS.**

"Where is everyone?" asked Peyton, looking around confused. They had been there for over a half hour, and the entire Jeffersonian team and Minnie were yet to show up. 

"I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation," replied Stella, even though she and Flack both knew the reason why they were late. She glanced at Flack, who turned a bright red when they're eyes met. They looked away so quickly they thought everyone had missed it, but they were wrong.

"Why did you blush?" asked Lindsay mischievously.

"What? I didn't blush, no way. Not me, there is no way I was blushing," replied Stella trying to cover it up, and was extremely thankful when their missing colleagues showed up. 

"Sorry we're late guys," started Brennan as she pulled on a lab coat, "we were having technical difficulties."

"No we weren't," started Zach, only to have Minnie and Angela shoot him one of those "don't you dare say another word look"s. 

"If you weren't having technical difficulties, what were you doing, " asked Lindsay. 

"We were having a very riveting discussion on quantum mechanics," replied Minnie, which caused Zach to go bright red.

"Oh really, quantum mechanics," replied Peyton accusingly, "sure."

"We were," started Minnie, "in fact I think it was the best discussion I've ever had on quantum mechanics ever." This caused Zack to turn an even brighter shade of red.

"Where definitely missing something," said Danny. 

"We know what they were doing last night," said Flack evilly.

"Yeah, we know what you were doing last night too," replied Angela, daring him to divulge that information.

"Come on Flack," whined Lindsay, "tell us. Please."

"No way," said Flack shaking his head, "Angela and Minnie might kill me."

"Wise decision on your behalf Flack," replied Angela. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, Booth, Lindsay, and Stella are going to go check out Ms. Hemming's apartment, while Flack and I talk to some of her friends. The rest of you guys are going to wait for," Mac was interrupted by Booth's ringing cell phone. Booth motioned to give him a second, and then opened up his phone.

"Booth," he started, "what another one? When? Where? Yeah, we'll be there."

"They've found another body."

"By the looks of bone size we're looking at a child around the age of 8 or 9," started Brennan as she stared at the skeleton in front of her. Lindsay snapped a picture of the untouched body, and lowered her camera.

"What person would eat a child," asked Lindsay looking at Brennan. Brennan shrugged her shoulders, and continued to inspect the body.

"From what I can tell it's a girl, but I'll have Zach confirm that." An almost perfect skeleton, except for the missing upper arms, lay on a bed of grass. It was laid out in such a position it seemed almost as if though it were sleeping.

"Hey," yelled Stella from a park bench about 20 feet away, "we've got a strand of bright blue thread on this bench. It may have came from whatever the killer used to transport the body."

"Or it could be something completely unrelated, seeing as this is a public park," called back Lindsay. 

"I just finished talking to the vendor who found the body," started Flack walking up to them, "he came in this morning to set up his stand, and instead he found this." Brennan collected a sample of the dirt surrounding the body, and stood up. We better get this transported back to the lab, we'll see if Zach and Minnie can find any evidence on the body.

"I'll also send this thread over to trace, maybe we'll figure out what it's from,"

"Let's get to work," said Flack.

Seeing as Flack was no longer able to interview Ms. Hemming's friends, Danny was sent to do it instead. He was expecting nurses, instead he found something much different.

"Yeah, I know her," replied a young girl in her early twenties. She pulled a cigarette slowly out of her mouth, and slowly released a steady stream of smoke. "What she do this time?"

"What makes you think she did something wrong?" asked Danny, crinkling his nose from the nauseous smell of the cigarette.

"She's like me, we get in trouble for everything," the girl replied, taking another long breathe from her cigarette, "we're crack girls."

"Excuse me what?" asked Danny, genuinely confused. She looked at him with a crazy look on her face.

"You're a cop, and you don't know what crack girls are? Here I was expecting you to arrest me, but I guess I lucked out. Crack girls are girls who date major drug dealers. We help them carry their coke. We store it in our cleavage, and the cops don't see a thing. Genius no?" she replied, placing the cigarette back in her mouth.

"No," started Danny, "so who was she carrying for?"

"I'm not an idiot! I don't want to end up dead like her!"

"What makes you think she's dead?"

"Come on, she probably squealed. They probably killed her to make sure she didn't testify."

"You're right about one thing, she is dead, but she didn't squeal."

"Sucks for her,"

"Yeah, it does. Now can you please tell me whether or not someone was following her?"

"Half the guys in D.C., they couldn't take their eyes off of her. She loved the attention, in fact, she was secretly seeing this one guy. Roger. That was his name, kinda creepy guy though."

"Why would you say that," asked Danny.

"Because, he had these creepy looking teeth; it was like he was a vampire or something," 

"Thank you m'am," Danny replied as he walked away. He'd found a name that they could search, this was one great lead.

"What a nice place for a doctor," said Booth as he slowly opened the door to Ms. Hemming's apartment. He peered inside to a unpleasant looking apartment. The wallpaper was slowly peeling away from the walls, revealing a mass of a dark brown mold. The kitchen was full of rusting equipment, which seemed to have rusted due to a water leak in the ceiling.

"This is really gross," said Minnie as she stepped through the doorway. She held her hand up over her nose, failing miserably in her attempt to stop the smell for entering her system. "If smells could kill, I'd be dead."

"I agree, so let's get this over with, and get out of here," said Mack as he placed his kit on the floor. He picked it up, however, when he saw a cockroach scuttle across the kitchen floor.

"I want to go back to my warm hotel room bed," Minnie complained, as she ventured further into the room, "There are no cockroaches there." They slowly started to examine the apartment, only to be disgusted even more.

"Euw," screeched Minnie as she opened the fridge. Inside the fridge were multiple cockroaches of different shapes and sizes. "I don't like this at all!"

"Okay, by the disgusting state of her home, I'm thinking she didn't live here."

"You think?" said Minnie as she looked around nervously. She pulled the arms of her turtleneck down to cover her hands. "Take it from a girl, we would never live here."

"Let's just go," said Booth, "this is really creeping me out."

"Yeah, let's," said Minnie as she grabbed her kit and ran out of the apartment.

"Gosh," started Booth, "Women!" About a minute after he said that, however, he too ran running out of that apartment. He had turned around to leave to see a cockroach crawling up his pant legs.

"Gosh," said Mac laughing as he meet the both of them outside, "Booth!'

"Shut up," replied Booth angrily.


	11. Chapter 11 Meetings

**Chapter 11 – Meetings**

**AU: Hope you guys enjoy, and tell me if you do. Just review because you know you want to. : )**

"I agree with Dr. Brennan's results," said Zach as he peered over the body, "Definitely a girl around the age of 8-9."

"I was able to find a small beetle wedged in between the right knee cap where you would normally find cartilage," said Hodgins as he pulled out a squirming beetle with silver tweezers.

"Hey," said Minnie as she bounded in through the door, "we were just at Ms. Hemming's apartment. All I can say is that she was a definite freak. Her apartment was disgusting!There were cockroaches everywhere!" She walked over to a bar stool, and sat down. "Mac wants me to dust the body for fingerprints; we're hoping that maybe our killer was clumsy. I doubt that though."

"I'm going to go see what I can find on our lovely little friend here," said Hodgins as he bagged the beetle he retrieved earlier. He walked out, but not before nudging Zach suggestively. Which earned himself one lovely little whack on the shoulder by Minnie. Se had barely started dusting the body for prints, when Stella rushed in.

"Hey, Mac wants to see us all in Brennan's office," she said panting, "He says it's important." Both Minnie and Zach put down their equipment, and followed Stella into Brennan's office.

"Okay," said Mac, "so we've figured out that Ms. Hemmings is in no way a doctor. She was dating one of D.C.'s more prominent drug dealers, and helped them store their drug in her cleavage."

"What, she stored drugs in her cleavage?" asked Minnie trying to hold back her laughter. Mac started to explain, when she cut him off. "You know what; I don't think I want to know."

"Anyway," he continued, "She started to see this creepy guy by the name of Roger who had vampire-like teeth. We're pretty sure that his is our guy, but we can't be sure until we run an investigation on the girl."

"Are we even sure his name's Roger? I mean if I was going to kill someone I wouldn't tell their friends my real name," said Lindsay.

"I'm running a search engine on every man named Roger on our list of suspected temps who worked for that cleaning service," said Angela, "I'm also working on a reconstruction on how Ms. Hemmings died."

"I didn't know you could do reconstructions here?" asked Flack.

"We don't do normal reconstructions, we use the Angelator," said Hodgins proudly.

"The Angelator?" asked Minnie looking at them funny. The squints and Booth smiled.

"This is the Angelator," said Angela holding her hands up like Vanna White.

"What exactly is it though," asked Minnie as she stared at it.

"It's the finest in reconstruction technology in the world, and was created by yours truly," started Angela, "All you do is plug in a scenario and it pretty much performs it for you. For example," She typed in a scenario on to her clipboard. Instantly on the screen popped up the virtual image of a girl hung up over the fire pit.

"Based upon the amounts of char Zach found imbedded in her bone, she was hung at most 10 feet away from the flame. Which means the fire had to be at least 10 feet wide, so we're looking for a building that could hold that without seeming suspicious? I'm thinking a meat factory. He hung her on a meat hook, and then hung her over a fire."

"Angela this is amazing!" exclaimed Minnie, until everyone looked at her awkwardly, "The Angelator, not the way she died."

"It is quite impressive," said Mac slowly, "Have you ever considered making a profit off of it?"

"No way, this baby will only work for the Jeffersonian," said Angela putting one of her hands on the machine lovingly.

"Yeah, Angela loves the Angelator more than she loves me," explained Hodgins, which was greeted with a strong slap on his arm.

"If we're done here, Zach and I have to finish processing the new body, can we go?" asked Minnie. Mac nodded and they both left.

"I hope that's the only thing they're going to do," said Hodgins, which got him another couple of slaps from the rest of the girls.

After about an hour in the lab, Minnie and Zach had not been able to find anything to get them any farther in the case.

"I've almost dusted the entire body, and not a single fingerprint. You?" she asked Zach.

"Nothing, I can't even find a COD!"

"This is getting really irritating," she said as she sat down, "I hope everyone else is having better luck than us." Almost a minute later Danny came running through the doors.

"Hey, Angela found a hit on her search, we're all going to see if he's our man," Danny said. Minnie practically leaped out of her chair. "No, Mac wants you to find something in the evidence. You two are staying here; I just thought you'd like to know where we were going." Minnie sat back down dejectedly. Danny flashed an apologetic smile, and ran off.

"Well this sucks," she said, "We miss out on all the action." Zach took a seat across from her and nodded. They continued to process all the evidence they'd found at the crime scenes, and everyone else still hadn't come back. It was getting dark, and they were starting to leave.

"We've been here over 2 hours, and nothing," said Minnie as she pulled on her jacket.

"We'll find something eventually; I mean there were some very distinct patterns in the bones. They may be linked to the murder weapon," said Zach as he continued to peer over the body.

"Aren't you going home?" asked Minnie as she stopped near the lab table.

"Hodgins is my ride, and he's not here," said Zach.

"Well, then I'd better be going," said Minnie as she stopped to peer over the evidence, "Um, does that mark on the tip of the cervical vertebrae look like its been cut with a bread knife to you?"

"What," said Zach as he shifted his gaze from the lover hip to the neck of the skeleton, "It could be, but it could also be something natural? We'll have to ask Angela to run a simulation on the Angelator."

"Yay," said Minnie happily, "Today wasn't a totally waste of time! I can go hom, and sleep easy now."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be going anywhere for a while," said a sinister voice behind them.

**AU: What do you think?? I know this is a little bit more sinister, but I was getting bored. Tell me if you like it, tell me if you hate it, in fact tell if you're hungry. Just tell me something.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hostage Situation

**Chapter 12 – Hostage Situation**

**AU: Yeah, so enjoy and review. Tell me how you feel, 'cause it makes me happy.**

Both Minnie and Zach spun around to face the man the rest of their collegeaus were out searching for right now.

"Nice to meet you," he said evily, taking another step towards them, "I would introduce myself, but I'm pretty sure you already know."

"We know that you brutally killed at least 3 people and then ate them," spat Minnie. She glared at him angrily, while Zach stood next to her looking a bit frightened.

"And they were delicious," he said slolwy, "and now I'm in need of a little favor." He paused for a second to take in the shock on their faces. "Oh don't worry I'm not hungry, but I will be if you don't use this cell phone and call your co-workers." He slid a black cell phone down the lab table, and it stopped right in front of them. Minnie cautiously picked it up."No, not you Minnie, let Zach do it."

"How do you know our names?" asked Minnie nervousy as she handed Zach the phone. The killer just smiled at her. Zach slowly opened the phone, and then stopped.

"Who exactly do you want me to call, and what exactly do you want me to tell then?" he asked.

"Anyone you like, and tell them that I'm right here and would love to talk to them." Zach slowly punched in Booth's cell phone number, seeing as that was the only number he could remember at the moment.

"_Zach tell me you found something, we've been loking for this Roger guy for like ever, and can't find him anywhere,"said Booth._

"We kind of know why," replied Zach slowly.

"_What do you mean you knida know why?" said Booth slowly. _

"Well he's kind here, and he would really like to speak to you."

"_What do you mean Roger's there with you?" Booth exclaimed. Everyone else turned around to stare at him, with a terrified expression on their face._

"Okay, I'll put you on," said Zach despite Booth's loud protests. He turned to face Roger, and handed Roger the phone.

"Would I be speaking to Detective Booth?" asked Roger.

"_What the fuck are you doing there?"Booth yelled into the phone._

"Tsk, tsk detective, you wouldn't want one of them to loose a finger thanks to your carelessness would you?" Roger said above his laughter.

"_Booth give me the phone," yelled Brennan as she yanked the phone away. "Roger, this is Doctor Brennan."_

"Nie to meet you Doctor Brennan, or would you prefer I call you Bones?"

"_How do you know about that?" stuttered Brennan._

"A tale for another time, now let us get back to business. Your entire team is going to come back to the Jeffersonian, and destroy every bit of evidence you have on this case. You're going to burn the files, burn the bodies, and destroy the Angelator. You will then drop the case."

"_And if we don't?" asked Brennan._

"Your two friends won't make it home in one piece," Roger said as he closed the phone. He turned to face the two squints. "Now for some fun."

"What do we do," asked Lindsay nervously, "We can't destroy our casefiles. It would ruin everything. All the hours of work we put in, for nothing!"

"Yeah, well we can't exactly leave them there to die!" said Stella angrilly, "Damm it!" They were all still situated in Roger's apartment.

"Let's act rationally," started Mac, "We'll have to follow procedure. First we'll all get back to the Jeffersonian, and then we'll make copies of all the papers. We'll tell him that we'll burn the papers, but in return we get one person back."

"But what about my Angelator," Angela said interrupting Mac, "Please don't tell me we have to destroy my baby!" When Mac said nothing Angela started to cry, and Hodgins started to comfort her.

"Hopefully we won't get to that," Hodgins said slowly, "Let's just get back to the Jeffersonian. They all gathered up into the two black hummers waiting outside, and drove off. When they finally arrived, they saw quite an unpleasant sight.

"Minnie! Zach!" Peyton exlcaimed running towards the now jammed lab doors. Hanging upside down from the ceiling, which happened to be about 14 feet high, were Minnie and Zach.

"Oh, high guys," replied Minnie waving her arm.

"What are you doing?" asked Stella looking up at the two.

"Oh, we're just hanging out," said Minnie sarcastically.

"This is no time to be funny," yelled Flack, "Where's Roger?"

"He's right here," said a hooded figure moving towards them, "I hate to ruin this lovely conversation, but you guys have some work to do, and we can't really be distracted now because you have quite a bit of work set out of you." He pulled out a roll of silver duct tape, and taped his hostage's mouths and eyes shut, but not before getting an eyefull of spit from Minnie.

"That's our Minnie," said Danny sadly.

"What happens if the rope breaks," asked Lindsay nervously.

"They'll fall head first to the floor, which will either fracture their neck, break their spine, or bash open their heads. It really depends on how they fall,"said Sheldon slowly, "Mac we really have to get them out of there."

"Guess we're just going to have to comply, we can't risk their death," said Mac, which caused Angela to break out in another round of tears. From the corner of the lab room, Roger smiled evily, admiring his wonderful plan.

"To bad those two are going to die anyway," he whispered slowly.

In the room next to him, everyone was scrambling to find every piece of paper that needed to be destroyed. They were trying frantically to make copies, but there were so many files by the time they finished copying everything the rope would have snapped.

"Just burn everything, we can write again, make copies of only the things we can't fill out again: ME reports, picture of the scene, those types of things." Mac told the people around him. Everything that didn't need to be copied was being taken outside, where it would be burned. Danny, Flack, and Stella hauled boxes of papers outside, while Adam, Sheldon, Mac, Brennan, Booth, and Peyton sorted through the numerous files, Hodgins and Angela, even though she was bawling like a baby, slowly started to disassemble the Angelator, and Lindsay waited outside the lab room watching to make sure that nothing happened to them.

"Okay," started Mac as he walked outside, "All the files are here. Cam is searching for the bodies. Some of them have been released, so she's trying to get a judge to allow them to exhume their bodies."

"Guys," screamed Lindsay, "Didn't we have two hours!"

"Yeah," yelled Stella back.

"Then how come he's raising the ropes!" They all looked at each other, and scrambled back into the Jeffersonian. Slowly they could see a masked figure pulling the rope that held Zach and Minnie upwards, making their length from the ground longer. He tied the rope to the edge of one of the lab tables, and walked towards the lab doors, and posted another note.

Note:

_I'm getting bored, you have half an hour more, or they die. ._

"Guys," started Lindsay, "I don't think that he's going to let them walk. They've seen his face; he's probably going to kill them anyway." They all stood their silently.

"So how do we get them out of there," said Flack looking at Mac, "I mean, no offense, but we kind of relied on them for all the ideas."

"I really don't know," said Mac sadly, "I can't really think of a way out of this, but I have an idea." He ran into Brennan's office, and came back with a post-it note sticker. He stuck it on the door, and motioned for everyone to get away from the door.

In the lab, Roger saw them come back and stick a note on the door. He slowly walked towards the lab door, and started to read the note.

Note:

_We don't believe you. We have all the files, bodies, and the Angelator ready to burn. Put them down, and we'll light the match. The minute the fire touches the paper, however, they have be let out of the lab, or we'll stop the fire._

He laughed. If these people thought they could bargain with him, they were very mistaken, but he'd play along. He wrote antoher sticky ntoe, and posted it on the door. The team saw him post another note, and scrambled back to see what it said.

Note:

_I don't believe you either. I let them go, and I die. We wouldn't want that now would we? I'll put them on the ground, but I'm walking back to my car with one of them. Once I'm nice, and safe in my car, I'll let whomever I pick go. Deal?_

"What do we do now?" asked Lindsay cautiously.

"We make a deal with the devil," said Mac slowly.

**AU: Will they live? Will they die? Will I get an A on the math test I'm supposed to be stuying for? All questions will be answered in the next chapter, but only if I get reviews.**


End file.
